


The Touch of You

by scatterthestars



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey really touches Ian for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of You

The house is quiet. That's a rare occurrence when it's usually overrun with people. The distraction of noise and bodies moving around is not there. All Mickey hears is the soft, even breathing of Ian next to him in bed. Today, for the first time in a while, it's just Ian and him, and that's what he needs. Mickey needs some time alone with Ian. He needs to know he can be with him without fear of being walked in on by Carl, or some other person who doesn't know how to knock first.

Rolling on to his side, staring at Ian as he sleeps on his stomach, he tentatively reaches out and brushes back the strands of hair falling over his face. It's something new to him. Touching Ian in a gentle way is still all new and different. He's used to hard grab and pulls of bodies; to the rough touches of skin when they would just fuck. The gentle, tender press of bodies and hands is still strange, and something he's learning to get used to. With Ian, it feels good. It feels right. So, softly skimming his fingers over Ian's cheek, feeling the warmth of skin under his fingers, Mickey keeps going down. He drags his fingers over jaw and down Ian's neck; he ghosts his fingers over his muscular back. Even though he's never done this before, Mickey has a feeling he could do it again. He could softly graze his fingers over every inch of Ian's body; get to know all of him. 

Noticing Ian start to open his eyes, Mickey stops his hand right at Ian's lower back. "What are you doing, Mick?" Ian asks with a sleep addled voice as a small smile curls at the corner of his mouth. 

"Touching you," Mickey tells him as he slowly drags his fingers back up along Ian's spine, seeing the shiver that runs through him. He likes that. He enjoys that he can produce that kind of response from Ian from just a small touch. 

"Why?" Ian asks with a small laugh as he pushes up on to his forearms. 

"Maybe because I want to," Mickey replies with a tone of voice that barely has an edge to it. He slowly skims his fingers across Ian's shoulder, and then down his arm. 

"The house is quiet," Ian points out as Mickey traces a circle in the palm of one of his hands. "Everybody leave?" 

Mickey nods his head in reply. "About an hour ago." 

"You know what that means?" 

"We can fuck and be as loud as we want," Mickey replies with a grin and glint to his eyes. 

"Good to know we're on the same page," Ian remarks as he grabs Mickey's hand and the moves to tackle him back on the bed, holding him down by his wrists. 

Mickey's always secretly loved that about Ian. How easy it is for him to take him down; to push him down to the bed with a few quick moves. Sometimes, he doesn't even know it's happening until he finds himself looking up at a smug Ian who straddles him. Like right now. 

"What other page would I be on?" Mickey rhetorically asks with a snicker. "My mind is pretty much permanently set to sex when I'm around you." 

"Is that so?" Ian manages to shove a knee between Mickey's legs, pushing them apart, still holding him down. Slowly, he lowers his hips on top of Mickey's, but barely rocking his hips down. 

"Yes. So, you gonna fuck me or what, Gallagher? Because all this teasing is making me hard." Mickey lifts his hips up into Ian's; both of them releasing a short groan at the drag of their cocks together. 

"Fuck, yeah," Ian replies. 

They make quick work of removing the sweats they each wear; shoving them off hips, and kicking them off their feet. After getting naked, and Ian preps him, Mickey lets a small, satisfied groan fall from his lips as Ian starts to push into him.

"You gonna scream for me, Mick?" Ian growls as he grabs a handful of Mickey's hair as he grinds his hips forward.

"Give me something worth screaming over." Mickey lifts an eyebrow as he arches his hips up to get more of Ian into him, smiling when that manages to make Ian loudly moan.

"Fine," Ian smirks as he pulls his hips back until he's almost all the way out of Mickey before slamming them forward, "I'm not the one who has to walk later."

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher, and fuck me," Mickey groans as he throws his head back. 

As Ian fucks him hard and fast, knowing he'll definitely be feeling it later, but not caring, Mickey gently caresses Ian's side from hip to ribs. It's soft brushes of his fingers over heated flesh damp with a sheen of sweat. It's something he's never done before, too. His hands are usually left to gripping the sheet underneath them, whatever hard surface that was in front of him, or Ian's shoulders. He's never softly touched Ian as he fucked into him. It's different. The contrast of hard and rough of Ian's hips, to the soft and gentle strokes of his hands on Ian's flesh is welcoming. Mickey likes it. He likes how different and new it is for him. 

Hours later with the house no longer quiet, but pleasure still tingling under their skin from their shared day in bed, Mickey slips his hand into Ian's and walks down the stairs with him to eat dinner. He never held Ian's hand before, mainly out of fear of being seen by someone. But he thinks he could get used to this now he's out. He can get used to the feel of Ian's hand in his.


End file.
